bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 170 (Cannon Cove)
Production Extremely Dangerous Trivia Cast # Rebecca Bloom as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach/Gil # Lara Jill Miller as Oliver # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Carter Hayden as Rupert Ethan has no lines in this episode but is seen making reaction sounds Transcript Both: "It's us." Zach: "Zach." Leah: "And Leah." Both: (Laughing). Zach: "We're going outside." Leah: "C'mon." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah going outside.) Zach: "I wonder what we'll do." Leah: "Yeah." Oliver: "Guys.Guess what I got.New streamers for my bicycle." Zach: "That's great." Oliver: "It's so hard to put them on.Can you guys help." Leah: "Maybe later.We're figuring out what to do." Oliver: "Okay." Zach: "I know.We could be a pit crew." Leah: "That would be." Both: "Awesome." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades and Zach and Leah are wearing their pit crew outfits.) Zach: "Cool." Leah: "Nice uniforms." Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach." Both: "Molly." Molly: "Welcome to the Sahara Desert.Today's a really special day." Zach: "What's happening." Leah: "Yeah." Glimmer: "Today is the day of the Team Guppy Challenge." Chloe: "It's when someone picks partners to be teams with." Zach: "Can we help." Leah: "We can be your pit crew." Molly: "Great idea guys." Chloe: "We're happy that you guys are gonna be our pit crew." Glimmer: "But if we want to race.We gotta dress the part." (The guppies outfits turn into racer outfits.Molly wore a referee outfit.) Molly: "Cool." Deema: "This is amazing." Oona: "Sure is." Nonny: "I agree." Glimmer: "If you think this is amazing.Wait until you see Gil and Goby." Molly: "Did you guys give racer outfits to them." Chloe: "Yep.We sure did.Anyway.We gotta get ready to race.C'mon." (Meanwhile with Gil and Goby.) Goby: "Aw c'mon Gil.I wanna be partners with you.We would have made good pairs." Gil: "Not this time.I wanna be partners with Ethan." Goby: "You're crazy." Gil: "Let's go Ethan." (Ethan followed Gil leaving Goby all by himself.) Zach: "Guys look." Leah: "Gil's friend Goby is feeling kinda disappointed." Molly: "You're right.Let's go see." (Molly,The genies,Zach and Leah swam over to Goby.) Molly: "Hey Goby.What's Wrong." Goby: "Gil chose Ethan to be his partner.I wanna be partners with him.It's not fair." Zach: "Well just look." Leah: "Rupert and his gang are always together.Mostly." Molly: "Ya know Goby.We need you to be our partner." Goby: "Really." Molly: "Yeah.Deema,Oona and Nonny are partners." Goby: "That's great." Molly: "The race is starting.C'mon." (They swam over to the starting line.) Gil: "You are so going down Rupert," Rupert: "In your dreams losers." Goby: "Hey Gil.Look.I'm partners with Molly." Gil: "That's great.I hope you and your gang have fun." Rupert: "Don't worry we will." (The race started and off the partners went.) Goby: "This is totally awesome." (Goby suddenly gets off track.) Molly: "Uh oh.Pitstop." (Zach and Leah appeared.) Leah: "Already." Zach: "Really." Molly: "Uh guys." Both: (Gasps). Leah: "Oh my." Zach: "Are you okay Goby." Goby: "I'm fine.I just got a little bit carried away.That's all." Molly: "It's okay Goby.We're gonna work together." Zach: "Yep." Leah: "That's what teamwork is all about." Glimmer: "What are we waiting for." Chloe: "Let's do it." Molly: "Yeah." Zach: "Good luck guys." Leah: "Good luck Goby." Goby: "Thanks guys." (Meanwhile with Gil and Ethan.) Gil: "This is the life.Being in the lead is so much fun." (Rupert and his gang passed by.) Rupert: "We had the lead now." Gil: "Oh Yeah." (They went in the tunnel.Followed by Deema,Oona and Nonny.) Rupert: "Guys look.The guppies are catching up.Nothing but bullying can help." (Rupert blocks the entrance with rocks.) Molly: "Whoa.Pitstop." (Zach and Leah appeared.) Leah: "Again." Zach: "Uh oh.What happened here." Glimmer: "The entrance is blocked." Chloe: "That's what happened." Molly: "It won't budge.We need a plan and quick." Glimmer: "There's one way to help Molly.You can make a wish." Chloe: "Yeah.Anything can happen when you have three wishes a day." Molly: "Great idea.For my first wish.I wish we can unblock the tunnel." Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazof first wish of the due.Charming guppies unblock the tunnel divine." (The rocks disappear.) Molly: "Did the rocks disappear." Glimmer: "I made them disappear just like you wish for." Molly: "I was hoping they collapsed." Glimmer: "Oopsie.My mistake Molly." Molly: "It's okay Glimmer.You gave it a good try.And as far as mistakes go.Anything can happen." Chloe: "It's like I always say.Happiness is Anything Can Happen." Glimmer: "I never hear that before." Chloe: "That's cuz I just made it up." (After the mistake song they kept going.) Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Adventurous friends Category:Sport-Themed Episodes